Kenny Green
Kenny Green is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Head Clerk (ep15), Old Man (ep19) *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Researcher B (eps8-9) *Absolute Duo (2015) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Guard (ep23), Samurai (ep24), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Cat (2007) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Additional Voices *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Additional Voices *Claymore (2008) - Mayor (ep6) *Darker than Black (2008-2009) - Kunio Matsumoto *Desert Punk (2006) - Rain Spider, Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Atlas Flame (ep232) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Fu *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Village Chief (ep4) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Principal (ep7) *Hell Girl - Haruki Kirino (ep14) *High School DxD: New (2014) - Valper Galilei *Hyouka (2017) - Nakatake (ep22) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Juni Taisen: Zodiac War (2017) - Sumihiko Tsujiie/'Ram' (Announced) *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Leonard Baker, Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - José (ep4), Additional Voices *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2016) - Doc Q, Jango, T-Bone, Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Additional Voices *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Hitomi *Samurai 7 (2006) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sekirei (2010) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Head Clerk (ep3), Masahisa Hanbee Hyuga (ep1) *Shiki (2012) - Munehide Murasako *Shin chan (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Old Man *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Additional Voices *Speed Grapher (2006) - Sasazuka *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Hamada *The Future Diary (2013) - Funatsu *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Augustus Arthur *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Prime Minister *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Kureo Mado *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Kureo Mado (Announced) *Toriko (2013) - Additional Voices *Witchblade (2007-2008) - Writer (ep17), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Fu 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - First Enchanter Edmonde, Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Richard Wong, Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Seigo Yamazawa *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices *Vexille (2008) - Freight Inspector, Politician 4 *Wolf Children (2013) - Mr. Nirasaki 'OVA - Dubbing' *Shakugan no Shana S (2013) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (65) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2018. Category:American Voice Actors